


You're Freezing!

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, bed sharing, creepy motels, undercover couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: A night with Dodds.





	You're Freezing!

You pull into a beat-down motel off the highway and shift gears into PARK. Letting out a long sigh, you look at the GPS on your phone. The address is right, and Siri keeps saying that you have “Arrived” at your destination. You grimace and turn off the app, getting sick of her robotic voice.

“This is the closest hotel you could find?” Dodds asks, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Unless you want to drive another fifteen miles, yeah.” You turn off the ignition and get out of the car. 

The motel is old and neglected. The walls of the single-level building are peeling and discolored, crying out for a fresh coat of paint. It’s been a while since anyone’s put any effort into this place, and you’re beginning to think that Dodds might have the right idea. 

Heavy snowfall covers the roof and parking lot, drenching them in an eerie silence. You turn and see a Vacancy sign that keeps flickering in and out like an old horror movie. This just keeps getting better and better, you think. 

“Do you think Mrs. Bates will mind if we stay here tonight?” Dodds smirks, taking your arm and walking toward the front desk. 

“Cut it out.” You chide, looking back at the sign that keeps shorting out. You try not to think about all those movies where a couple spends the night, and ends up with their bodies hacked up into little pieces. You can’t think like that. You won’t think like that. Plus, you have Dodds with you. 

The serial killer you are looking for would be crazy to attack you with Dodds in your room… wouldn’t he? You smile and rest your head on his shoulder as you enter the front office. Your cover as a newly married couple looking to buy a house in the country must be maintained at all times. The killer could be the man at the front desk, for all you know. 

You wrap your arm around Dodds’ waist as he takes the key from the middle-aged man in a Hawaiian shirt. Before you know it, the two of you are back in your room throwing your bags on the floor. You had been fake house hunting since eight o’clock this morning, and it was now eleven o’clock. You let out a long sigh as your body collapses onto the mattress. 

“What did you think of him, y/l/n?” Dodds asks as he locks the door. He turns his head to face you. 

“The guy at the front desk?” You sit up slowly and look at your partner. You don’t have the heart to tell him that you were too tired to really get a feel for him. “I don’t know, seems kind of sketchy. I wouldn’t trust anyone who wears a Hawaiian shirt, though.” You unzip your bag and find a t-shirt and some yoga pants. 

“He gave me an odd feeling.” Dodds walks around the room and inspects every nook and cranny, closing the curtains tight. 

“Wanna sleep in shifts?” You offer, taking your clothes off and putting your pajamas on. 

“Not really.” He stops what he is doing for a second and stares at you. Those gray eyes take in every inch of you as you pull an Aerosmith t-shirt over your head. 

“Well, I’m going to sleep. We have another showing at nine, and it’s a forty-five-minute drive from here.” You peel back the stiff dated covers and crawl into bed. He’s still staring at you. 

“Michael, come on.” You rub your eyes. 

He raises his eyebrows at the mention of his first name and pulls his gun out of his holster. Walking to the other side of the bed, he places his weapon on the bedside table. You hear him unbuckle his belt and take his pants off, revealing boxer briefs that hug him in all the right places. 

You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t excited about this case. Your heart raced a little when your captain told you he wanted you to go undercover with him as a couple. Stolen glances from across the squad room and gifts of coffee every morning had your coworker at the forefront of your mind. He was handsome, sure, but it was more than that. He was a good cop, and always looking out for his fellow officers. He was always looking out for you, even though you weren’t officially partners. You had worked with each other on a couple of cases before, but your actual partner was a sixty-year-old man named Ira. Not exactly someone who was convincing as your new husband. 

Dodds takes his shirt off and slides into bed next to you. He makes sure the safety on his gun is engaged before turning the light off, letting out a long sigh. The smell of his sweat swims around you as he rubs his cheek into his pillow and rests his hand on your waist. 

You had slept with him before, but only in the literal sense. Your captain found you in the breakroom, your backs against each other with case files strewn across the floor. Chinese takeout and bodega coffee littered the empty space between folders as you realized you had fallen asleep on each other. You had figured out where the killer would be hunting next, and that was the last thing you remember before passing out. 

“Since the two of you like to sleep in the same room so much,” Your captain had jokes, but you didn’t mind this one. It brought you here; with Dodds’ arm around you. 

You turn to face him, feeling his hand slide over your hip. You take in a deep breath and meet his gaze, realizing he’s been looking at you this whole time. Does he want what you want? Is he just going along with this in case there are cameras in the room? Have you been imagining those long stares and extra touches the past few weeks? Does he just act that way around everyone? Why do you have to overthink everything? 

He slides his hand up your hip and takes part of your shirt with it, his fingers brushing the fine hair on your lower back. The heat from his chest radiates into you, drawing you nearer as the sensation of his hand makes you shiver. You want him to keep touching you. You want to feel him, taste him, know him. 

“You’re so warm.” You whisper, cutting through the silence. You move closer to him and place your palm on his chest. His heart is pounding. Maybe he does want what you want after all. 

“And you’re freezing.” He applies pressure up and down your back and pulls you closer, his nose brushing against yours. He stares at you for a while before inching forward and kissing you. 

His lips are softer than you had imagined… and oh boy, had you imagined. You open your mouth to him as your lips tangle in a sweet, slow dance. You lift your leg up and wrap it around his hip. 

“Is this what you want?” He whispers into your mouth. 

“Yes.” You cup his face and smooth his cheek with your thumb. Rubbing your nose against his this time, you kiss him deeply. You feel his chest rise and fall with yours, threatening to rip his t-shirt apart each time he inhales. 

“Good, me too.” He smiles and grabs your leg, turning you onto your back. He strokes your hair and starts kissing your neck. His pecks are soft at first, but quickly turn into loud, teenage lip-smacking kisses. He presses his hips into you and lets his hand move down to your breast. 

You lift your head up as he keeps tasting your pulse. You spread your legs as he starts to thrust against you, his scent becoming stronger as he kisses your mouth again. You hold his head in your hands and run your fingers through his hair. He is more handsome now than he’s ever been before. The faint moonlight from a slit in the curtains strikes his gray-green eyes as he stares at you. You wish you could keep this moment forever, to press pause on the film that is your life. You blink slowly and try to remember everything about this moment… The stale smell of the duvet cover and salt of Dodds’ tongue on your lips paint a picture you’ll never forget. 

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ 

Your phone starts to ring and almost falls off your bedside table. 

You let out a long sigh as Dodds picks it up for you. 

“It’s Slater.” He hands you the phone and lays down next to you. 

Of course. Just when things were getting good. You slide your phone open and put it up to your ear. “Y/L/N.” You sit up. 

“Sorry to wake you guys… I know you always have your phone on, otherwise I would have called Dodds first.” 

“It’s fine. What’s up, Cap?” You clear your throat as you feel Dodds start to kiss your shoulders. 

“There’s another body about fifteen minutes from you guys, and we think it’s our guy. Put some clothes on and get there ASAP. I’ll text you the address.” 

Dodds rests his head on your shoulder as he tries to eavesdrop on your conversation. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there. Thanks, Cap.” You hang up and drop your phone on the bed. 

“To be continued?” Dodds asks, wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“Yeah, to be continued.”


End file.
